It is well known to provide electrical connectors mountable to a printed circuit board, with contact terminals therein electrically coupled to respective electrical circuit traces on the board. The terminals may have solder tails projecting from the connectors and inserted into holes in the board, or the terminals may have leg portions generally parallel to the board for surface mounting in electrical engagement with the circuit traces on the board. In either instance, the terminals are coupled to the circuit traces on the board most commonly by solder connections, either between the solder tails and plated through-holes in the board or between the surface mounted leg portions and the circuit traces on the board surface.
One of the problems with electrical connectors mounted to a printed circuit board is that the electrical connections between the contact terminals and the board circuits often are subjected to stresses which can weaken or destroy the electrical connections. This is particularly true with the most common type of electrical connectors mountable to printed circuit boards, wherein the connectors are elongated in configuration to provide one or more rows of contact terminals.
Heretofore, such elongated electrical connectors often have been secured to the printed circuit board by screws, bolts or other clamping devices. However, with the ever-increasing miniaturization of electronic circuitry, along with the consequent reduction in sizes of the connectors and terminals, such clamping devices often are impractical and neither cost nor space effective. Consequently, various types of clips or brackets have been used which, themselves, may be secured to the surface of a printed circuit board by a substantial soldered area. Most such clips or brackets are mounted onto the outside of an electrical connector. However, in compact electronic environments, exterior brackets or mounting clips are difficult to assemble to the connector. Such exterior brackets also take up additional space when the connectors are mounted in cutouts in the printed circuit board, such as a cutout in an edge of the board.
This invention is directed to solving the various problems set forth above by providing a retention system wherein one or more retention members facilitate mounting the electrical connector in a cutout in a printed circuit board.